Tokusubs Wiki
Fansubbing Groups *Big Nova Subs *BerndeltaSubs *DeadFishSubs *Earthly Subs *Excite! Subs *FRT Sora *Genm Corp *GordScrubs *Grown Ups In Spandex *Hi no Tori Fansubs *Imagination Station *KITsubs *KuyZTOKU *Love & Care *Metallic Fansubs *MegaBeast Empire *MillionFold Curiosity *Over-Time *OZC Live *Quick and Dirty Subs *Rampage Subs International *RubberSubs *Shushutto Subs *Sorcerer Subs *TheMaskedSubbers *TV-Nihon *Weeaboo-Shogun *XIG *Yongou over Yander Fansubbing Progress List Super Hero Time : *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon (incl. ) *' ' - Imagination Station, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon *' ' - OrangeLion/KiraKira Subs, Over-Time, TV-Nihon **' ' - Over-Time, TV-Nihon * [http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_%C3%97_Super_Sentai:_Chou_Super_Hero_Taisen Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen']'' -'' TV-Nihon Super Sentai #' ': 84/84 - Rampage Subs (W/ BadApple/DeltaSubs 1-32) (W/ Love & Care 33-66) (57-84), MegaBeast Empire (Bomb Hurricane) #' ': 07/35 - Love & Care (1-5, 23) DeadFishFansubs (15), G.U.I.S (Goranger VS JAKQ) #' : 52/52 - JN Productions (Nemet) (1-52), BerndeltaSubs (1-49)'' # : 20/51 - DeadFishFansubs (1-4, 7, 9-11, 18, 24, 26, 29, 32-33, 37, 44, 48-51) # : 50/50 - Gao Soul Forever! (promo, 1-50, Movie)' #' : 50/50 - qadSubs (1-50)(portuguese dub scrub, wait for v2), Goggle Scrubs (1-13, Movie)'' #' ': 36/51 - qadSubs (promo), MillionFold Curiosity (1-36) #' ': 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie) #' : 55/55 - '''G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-11 + Movie 1), DeadFishFansubs (1-24, 26-55 + Movie 1-2), lordtranza33 (25), (1-8) TV Nihon # : 22/50 - G.U.I.S. (promo, 1-11 + Movie), DeadFishFansubs (15-19, 21, 24, 47-50) # : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51 + Movie)' #' : 49/49 - G.U.I.S. (1-49)' #' : 10/50 - Love & Care (1-7 + Movie + 10 Great Sentai Gathering!), "The 10 Great Sentai Gathering! Counting On You! Turboranger" (DeadFishFansubs), RocktheDragonSubs (2-10 + Special), KuyZTOKU (1-8 + Special) # : 48/48 - XIG (1-48)' #' : 51/51 - G.U.I.S. (1-51), Shout Factory! Official DVD release (Releasing 25/9/18 in North America Only)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50), GUIS + MegaAnon (1-50), TV-Nihon (1-50 + Movie) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) (1-50), Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50) ' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-50) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) '''(1-50), Henshin Organization + Hikari-Senshi (1-50 + movie), TV-Nihon (1-50 + Movie), '''Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only) (1-50)' #' : 53/53 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) (1-53) + movie (GUIS) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV (North America Only) '''(1-53), '''Amazon Prime Video (U.K. Only, (1-53)' #' :48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release (North America Only) '(1-48), MFC (1-48, vs Kakuranger + movie) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV '(North America Only) '''(1-48) #' : 48/48 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release '(North America Only)' (1-48)' [http://www.shoutfactorytv.com/series/super-sentai-carranger Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV]' '(North America Only),' HaroRanger (1-48), vs Ohranger (MFC) #' : 51/51 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release '(North America Only)' (1-51), Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV '(North America Only) (1-51), MFC (1-51 and vs Carranger) #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release '(North America Only)' (1-50) + vs Megaranger (MFC) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV '(North America Only)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release '(North America Only)' (1-50) + Imagination Station (Movie, vs Gingaman) Streaming on ShoutFactoryTV '(North America Only)' #' : 50/50 - Shout Factory! Official DVD release '(North America Only) (1-50), '' Imagination Station (Vs. GoGoV) ' # : 51/51 - Gao Soul Forever! (1-51, Movie, Extras), Tokuplex (Vs. Super Sentai),''' Shout Factory! Official DVD release (Releasing 18/12/18 in '''North America Only)' # : 51/51 - Shushutto Scrubs (1-51, Movie, Vs. Gaoranger) + Over-Time (10 Years After)' #' : 50/50 - Imagination Station (1-50 + Movie),' Midnight Crew Subs (Dekranger VS Abaranger) #' : 50/50 - TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Special DVD, Deka VS Aba), ''Over-Time (1-18, 10 Years After), + Deka vs Aba (w/Midnight Crew Subs)'' # : 49/49 - tinyhenshin (1-49 + Movie & Special), TV-Nihon (1-49, Magi VS Deka)' #' : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, VS Super Sentai), Aesir & Hikari-Senshi (1-7, History Segment 00) # : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49 + Movie, VS Boukenger), TV-Nihon (1-49 + Movie), # : 50/50 - Earthly Subs (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Go-on VS Geki, Shinken VS Go-on), # : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 1-2 Director's Cut, Movie, Decade 24-25), TV-Nihon (1-49, Movie, 1 Director's Cut, Shinken VS Go-on, Special DVD, Shinkenger Returns, Gosei VS Shinken), Shinkenanon (1-32, Movie, 1 Director's Cut), ' #' : 50/50 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-50, Movie, Gosei VS Shinken), TV-Nihon (1-50, Movie, Gose VS Shinken, Goseiger Returns)' #' : 51/51 - Over-Time (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan), TVN (1-51, Gokai VS Gosei, The Flying Ghost Ship, Gokaiger VS Gavan, Televi-kun DVD)' #' : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns), TV-Nihon (1-50, Protect the Tokyo Enetower, Televi-kun DVD, Go-Busters vs Gokai, Go-Busters Returns)' #' : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns), TV-Nihon (1-48, Gaburincho of Music, Televi-kun DVD, Kyoryu vs. Go-Busters, Kyoryuger Returns)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu), TV-Nihon (1-47, Galaxy Line S.O.S., Televi-kun DVD, ToQ vs. Kyoryu)' #' : 47/47 - Over-Time (1-47, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ), TV-Nihon (1-47, Televi-kun DVD, The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!, Ninnin vs ToQ)' #' : Over-Time (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuoh vs. Ninnin)' #' : Over-Time (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48, The Geth Indaver Strikes Back, Episode of Stinger)' #' :' Over-Time (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Unofficial Sentai #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13), Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' #' : 13/13 - Asia-only Youtube release (1-13),' '''Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' International Sentai *' : 6/6 - Unknown on Youtube' *' :' 0/16 **' :' 0/26 *' : 12/12 - Shushutto Scrubs (1-12) '''TV-Nihon (1-12) Kamen Rider # ' : '''98/98 - XIG (1-98 + movies), KITSubs (1-49) # : 52/52 - Generation Kikaida (1-52 complete on DVD) (North America Only), Bootleg HK DVD subs (both movies) # : 35/35 -''' Order of Zeronos (1-6), The Masked Subbers (7-28 + movie), '''Bootleg HK DVD subs (29-35) # : 24/24 - Hi no Tori (1-24) # : 39/39 - Midnight Crew Subs (w/KITsubs) (1-39) # : 54/54 - KITsubs (1-34), theheroofmobius Muxed KITsubs (35-54) # : 48/48 - SXIG (1-48 + Movie) # : Midnight Crew Subs # : 51/51 - Century Kings (1-51, both movies) # : 47/47 - Stone (1-47), FansubFilmRobo (Special), MegaBeast Empire (Special)' # ' : Shinvent scrub, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, Weeaboo-Shogun, TV-Nihon # : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon #* : Century Kings & Skewed Studios, MegaAnon # : 50/50 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-50, HBV, New Year's Special) # : 51/51 - Gomen Rider (1-51, Movie, ANT Special) # : 50/50 - '''Genm Corp (In progress), Sub-Vent (1-24), '''TV-Nihon (1-50, movie, 13 Rider Special, promos and commercials), Midnight Crew Subs (HBV), # : 50/50 - Agony (1-50, Pardise Lost, HBV), 'GabuAnon (1-14), Over-Time (HBV), TV-Nihon (1-50, Paradise Lost, HBV) # ' : 49/49 - Turn Up Scrubs (1-49, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV), NDASubs (1-10), Excite Subs (Ongoing) # : 48/48 - Shushutto Scrubs (1-48, Movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, '''movie, HBV)' # ' : 49/49 - Earthly Subs (1-49, God Speed Love, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, movie, HBV)' # ' : 49/49 - OZC (1-12), OrangeLion Subs (1-16), 'TV-Nihon (1-49, 7 movies, HBV), ' # ''' : 48/48 - TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV), Order of Zeronos (1-48), SwagScrubs (1-13), Railler Subs (1-19) # : TV-Nihon (1-31, 3 movies), Order of Zeronos (1-31), KITsubs (Live & Show The Musical), Millionfold Curiosity (1-3), Over-Time (24-25) # : 49/49 - Over-Time (1-49, 5 movies, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-49, 5 movies, HBV, Wakana's Healing Princess) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (1-48, 4 movies), TV-Nihon (1-48, 4 movies, HBV) # : 48/48 -''' '''Over-Time (1-48, movie, HBV), Aesir (1-48, movie, HBV), TV-Nihon (1-48, movie, HBV) # : 53/53 - Over-Time (1-53), TV-Nihon (1-53) # : 47/47 - Aesir (1-47), TV-Nihon (1-47) # : 48/48 - Over-Time (w/KITsubs) (1-48), TV-Nihon (1-48), FRT Sora (Mach's Drama CD) Gordscrubs (3 Specials) # : 50/50 - Over-Time (1-50, movie), TV-Nihon (1-50, movie) # : 45/45 -''' '''Excite! Subs (1-45), TV-Nihon (1-45), RTA (3-45) # : Over-Time (1-49), GenmCorp (1-49), TV-Nihon (1-49) # : Over-Time (Ongoing), Tv-Nihon (Ongoing) Misc./One-off specials *' : '''Elite-Justice *' : Tokyo Shock (Available on DVD), TV-Nihon * : TV-Nihon * : MegaAnon, TV-Nihon * ' **'Season 1: Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13), Amazon Prime Video (1-13)' **'Season 2: Over-Time (1-13), TV-Nihon (1-13)' Metal Heroes #' 44/44 - MillionFold Curiosity (1-44)' #' ' '''51/51 - Midnight Crew, HK SUBS (1-51), 'MillionFold Curiousity (Coming Soon) #' ' 49/49 - Filipino English Subs (1-49) #' 46/46 - MegaBeast Empire/Discotek Media (1-46)' #' ' 44/44 - Metallic Fansubs (1-44) #' 39/39' - Hi No Tori (1), DeadFishFansubs (2-20, 31-39) + HK subs (21-30) #' ' 3/50 - Sorcerer Subs (1-3) #' ' 4/52 - JAScanlations (2-4), The Moonlighters, Daigeki + /m/ subs (movie) (1) #' 49/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-49)' #' ' 53/53 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-53) #' ' 7/49 - Weeaboo-Shogun (1-7) #' ' 26/50 - MegaBeast Empire (1-26) + Movie (Daigeki) #' ' 2/51 - Hikari Senshi + Daigeki (compilation movie) , Rampage Subs (1-''2)'' #' ' 3/53 - HNT (1-3), MegaBeast Empire (Coming Soon) #' ' 0/50 *' revival' - Over-Time (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z, Sharivan NEXT GEN, Shaider Next Gen), TV-Nihon (Gokaiger vs. Gavan, Televi-kun DVD, Gavan: The Movie, Super Hero Taisen Z) Ultraman *'Ultra Q: 28/28 - Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only)' *'Ultraman: 39/39 - Complete DVD series (Mill Creek Entertainment) (North America Only) *Scripts were from the BCI Eclipse (out of print) releases*' *'Ultraseven: 48/49 - Complete DVD series (Shout! Factory) (North America Only), Megabeast Empire (12)' *'Return of Ultraman:' 51/51 - English Dub (Unknown amount), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-51), (1-11) Hikari Senshi *'Ultraman Ace:' 52/52 - VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-52), (1-35) Anonymusly Scrubbed *'Ultraman Taro:' 53/53 - English Dub (1-53), VGB Malaysian DVD Set (1-53) Yander (1-6) mSubs (1) *'Ultraman Leo: 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-leo (1-51) and also http://www.shoutfactorytv.com/series/ultraman-leo (North America Only) (1-51)' *'The Ultraman': 1/51 - Episode 1 has been subbed on youtube, the series is announced to stream on Toku *'Ultraman 80: 50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-80 (1-50), Speedy DVDs (1-28)' *'Ultraman Tiga: 52/52 - Midnight Crew Subs (1-52), Funimation (out of print) (1-52)' *'Ultraman Dyna: 51/51' - English Dub (37-51) XIG/TVN (1-36), Malaysian DVD Set (1-51) *'Ultraman Gaia: 51/51 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-gaia (1-51)' *'Ultraman Neos: 12/12 - Hi no Tori (1-12)' *'Ultraman Cosmos: 65/65' - HK SUBS, English Dub (1-65) TV-Nihon (1 + Prequel Movie) *'Ultra Q - Dark Fantasy: '''21/26 - RubberSubs (1-21) *'Ultraman Nexus: 37/37 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-nexus (1-37)' *'Ultraman Max: 39/39 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-max (1-39)' *'Ultraman Mebius: 50/50 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-mebius (1-50)' + Ultraman Moebius & Ultra Brothers movie - Fushigi-Chan *'Ultraseven X: 12/12 - TV-Nihon (1-12)' *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle:' 13/13 - G.U.I.S. (1-12) + HK Bootleg DVD Sub (13) *'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle NEO: 13/13 - Ultrafanz (1-13) *'''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy, Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial & Ultraman Saga(plus specials): G.U.I.S. *'Neo Ultra Q': 12/12 - HK SUBS, MegaBeast Empire (1-6) *'Ultraman Ginga/New Ultraman Anthology: 11/11 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga' *'Ultraman Ginga S: 16/16 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-ginga' *'Ultra Fight Victory: 13/13 - Tsuburaya Productions' *'Ultraman X: 22/22 - Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-x (1-22)' *'Ultraman Orb: 25/25 Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-orb (1-25)' *'Ultraman Geed: 25/25 Streaming on http://www.crunchyroll.com/ultraman-geed (1-25)' *'Ultra Fight Orb: 8/8 - TV-Nihon (1-8)' *'Ultraman R/B': Color Timer Subs (Ongoing), GenmCorp (Ongoing), TV-Nihon (Ongoing) Garo #'Garo: Streaming on https://www.hidive.com/tv/garo for premium members in certain regions only, GomenRider (25/25, Specials, and Movie), TV-Nihon (25/25, Specials and Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing ' Shout Factory! (North America Only), Over-Time (1-8). #'Garo: Makai Senki: Over-Time + Midnight Crew Subs (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25)' #'Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness: Over-Time (25/25), TV-Nihon (25/25)' #'Garo: Goldstorm: Over-Time (23/23, Movie), TV-Nihon (23/23, Movie)' #'Garo: Makai Retsuden: TV-Nihon (12/12, Special)' #'Garo: Red Requiem: Over-Time (Movie), TV-Nihon (Movie), Licensed by Kraken Releasing' # Kiba: Ankoku Kishi Gaiden: TV-Nihon (Special), Licensed by Kraken Releasing Other Toei Toku *' :' 0/131 episodes-0/6 movies **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/31 *'New Nana-iro Kamen:' 0/26 *' :' 0/52 **' :' (Movie) *' :' 0/35 *' :' 0/47 *' : Generation Kikaida (1-43 complete on DVD)' **' : Generation Kikaida (1-46 complete on DVD)' **' : Generation Kikaida (Movie on DVD)' *' :' 24/26 - Dead Fish Fansubs (1-12 19-22, 25-26), Megabeast Empire/Hi no Tori (13-18) *' : Generation Kikaida (1-25 complete on DVD)' *' : MillionFold Curiosity 32/32' *' :' 0/24 *' :' 13/38, KITsubs (1-10), Dead Fish Fansubs (16, 37-38) **' :' 0/36 *' :' 0/24 *' :' 18/48 - Big Nova Subs (1-17, 38) **' :' 0/23 *' :' ?/43 *' :' 0/35 *' : Official Marvel release (41/41 + Movie)' *' :' 0/52 *' : 49/49 TV-Nihon, 49/49 Miss Dream' *' : 34/34 - Big Nova Subs (1-34)' *' :' 0/52 *' :' 0/45 *' :' 39/39 - Big Nova Subs (1-39) Other Tsubuaraya Toku *'Mirrorman:' 0/51 unknown *'Triple Fighter:' 0/26 unknown, however Tsubuarya's oficial youtube channel released the series in 130 parts. *'Fireman:' 6/30 - Hi No Tori Fansubs *'Jumborg Ace:' 50/50 - Malaysian DVD Set (mis-titled as Ultraman Jumborg Ace), Yongou over Yander (1-3) *' :' 4/26 Skaro Hunting Society *'Dinosaur Expedition Born Free': 0/25 unknown *'Dinosaur Great War Izenborg': 0/39 English adaptation film *'Dinosaur Sentai Kosideon:' 1?/52 - Anonymous Google Translated sub? *'Andro Melos': 10/45 - Hi No Tori Fansubs & MegaBeastEmpire *Note: Each episode is 5 minutes long* *'Denkou Choujin Gridman: 0/39 Misc *' :' '''26/26 Over-Time', 16/26 TV-Nihon & SkewedStudios *' : Sailor Spork (26/26), TV-Nihon (26/26 + Special)' *' : MegaBeast Empire 12/12' **' : Over-Time w/MegaBeast Empire (Trailer, 12/12)' *' :' Skaro Hunting Society 4/26 *' : '''ADV Films Inc. (Movie on VHS with subtitles) *' : 1-39 (complete on DVD)' *' : 1-24 (complete on DVD)' *' :' 01/54 (1 MegaBeastEmpire) *' :' 0/25 *' : 13/13 (EJFL)' *' : 13/13 TV-Nihon''' * Category:Browse